A variety of wallets are known, yet each has its disadvantages by lacking utility, versatility and appeal. No known wallet is designed to carry only the essential things a person needs while engaging in sports or other activities where the carrying of non-essential items is impractical and inconvenient.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved security wallet.